18
by shirocchin
Summary: Di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, Nina mengetuk pintu kamar Nicolas.


**Gangsta © kohske**

**Nicolas Brown x Nina**

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, Nina mengetuk pintu kamar Nicolas. Merapikan syal warna ungu dengan wajah bersemu, serta senyum tipis yang mengembang. Worick sempat bersiul rendah sebelum pria pirang itu menuruni tangga seraya menggandeng Alex. Wanita berkulit eksotis itu sempat protes saat Worick menariknya, berbisik seperti ,"_Apa kau gila membiarkan mereka berdua?_", disambut kekehan misterius Worick.

"Nic tidak akan menyakitinya. Dia adalah bajingan yang bisa memperlakukan wanita mana pun dengan lembut. _Fuck_, dia harus berhutang cerita padaku. Meniduri perawan... _damn_. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Alex menarik helaian keemasan Worick dan merengut sebal.

Nina berdiri gelisah di depan pintu kamar Nicolas. Terdengar suara kaki yang diseret disertai geraman berat dari dalam. Gagang pintu berputar, sejurus kemudian menampilkan sosok pria dewasa berbalut singlet hitam dan muka setengah mengantuk. Nina menubruk tubuh kekar kekasihnya dan tertawa pelan. Berbisik dengan nada malu-malu,"Aku merindukanmu, Nico."

Rasa kantuk Nicolas menguap seketika. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut cokelat Nina yang mulai tumbuh lebih panjang. Gadis itu tumbuh sedikit tinggi, namun masih bisa dikatakan pendek untuk remaja seusianya. Nina pernah mengeluhkan soal tinggi badannya sambil memandang iri pada Alex yang memiliki tubuh proporsional. Pinggul oke, tinggi oke, bibir oke, dada terlalu oke. Nina menghela napas. Nicolas pernah berkata ia tak pernah menyukai wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mendengarnya, wajah Nina kembali berseri-seri.

"_Hari ini ulang tahunku, lho_." Nina duduk di tepi ranjang berukuran sedang. Sekali dua kali, Nicolas pernah mendekapnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Hanya tidur biasa tanpa ada niat lebih jauh.

"_Aku tahu_."

"_T-tahun lalu kau memberiku ciuman. T-tahun sebelumnya lagi kau memberiku syal ungu yang sangat cantik_." Nina menunduk salah tingkah. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama hampir tiga tahun ketika Nina menginjak usia enam belas tahun. Nina menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Nicolas pernah berjanji kepadanya akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial saat usianya sudah mencapai usia legal.

Nicolas tak pernah menyentuhnya secara berlebihan. Kontak fisik mereka selama ini hanya berpelukan, bergandengan tangan, dan berciuman. Yang terakhir mampu membuat Nina kehilangan separuh kewarasannya. Nicolas menciumnya dengan lembut dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil karena sensasi menyenangkan.

"_Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan_." Nicolas berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Nina, berbisik dengan suara rendah. "_Kita butuh banyak persiapan. Aku harus mandi dulu, memastikan Worick tidak ada di sini—_"

"W-Worick-_san_ barusan pergi bersama Alex-_san_!" Nina memotong cepat. Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah.

"_Oh, well...that bastard_." Nicolas menyeringai tipis sementara wajah Nina sudah tak karuan warnanya.

"_Aku ingin melakukannya di sini... di kamarmu. Tidak di tempat lain. Hanya di sini. Kita berdua_." Nina mendongak untuk menatap iris gelap Nicolas. Nada suaranya begitu memohon dan Nicolas tidak bisa menolak.

"_Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu. Tapi, rasanya akan sakit untuk pertama kali_."

Nina menggigit bibirnya. "_Aku tahu_." Gadis itu melepaskan syal yang sejak tadi melindungi lehernya dari terpaan angin. "_T-tapi aku percaya padamu! Kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Nico yang kukenal akan bersikap lembut... aku tidak takut apa pun lagi_."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Nina merasakan beban berat tubuh Nicolas di atas tubuhnya yang mungil. Pria itu mendorongnya perlahan hingga punggung Nina menyatu dengan ranjang. Nicolas mencium bibir Nina, meraup sebanyak yang ia bisa. Napas panas keduanya menerpa wajah masing-masing. Nina meraba punggung berotot Nicolas, tangan mungil itu kemudian bergerak naik untuk menarik tengkuk pria dewasa. Nicolas memperdalam ciumannya hingga Nina mengerang tertahan. Ciuman ini tidak sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ciuman Nicolas kali ini lebih liar dan menuntut.

Ketika udara di sekitar mereka terasa menipis dan rongga dada Nina menyempit, Nicolas melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya terengah. Bibir Nina sedikit bengkak, gadis itu tampak gemetaran. Nicolas diserang rasa bersalah.

"_Aku tidak bermaksud—"_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja, Nico_." Nina tersenyum.

Nina tidak berkata apa-apa ketika telapak tangan besar hangat milik Nicolas menahan kedua sisi pinggangnya. Gadis itu seketika merasa seperti kurcaci. Ia begitu mungil. Pria itu melucuti pakaiannya satu demi satu hingga menyisakan bra dan celana dalam berwarna senada. Nina ingin menangis saat melihat ekspresi Nicolas yang mendadak mematung. Tangan pria itu berhenti bergerak.

"_M-maaf. Maaf jika tubuhku tidak sebagus milik Alex-san d-dan—dadaku kecil, aku—"_

"_Mereka sangat indah. Peduli setan dengan tubuh wanita lain."_

Nicolas merendahkan tubuhnya, memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan dada gadis berambut cokelat karamel. Pria itu menghujani belahan dada Nina dengan kecupan lembut bertubi-tubi. Nina menggigit bibir bawahnya, begitu kuat hingga nyaris mengeluarkan darah. Sensasi aneh namun nikmat ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Nicolas meraup dada kiri Nina, mengulum puncak yang telah mengeras di dalam mulutnya.

"N-nico! Aaah." Tubuh mungil itu menggeliat.

Nicolas tak bisa mendengar. Ia tak tahu apakah Nina menikmati perlakuan yang ia berikan atau justru membencinya. Pria itu menggeram berat. Hisapan pada puncak dada Nina semakin kuat. Mulut itu berpindah tempat ke dada satunya. Nina menjambak helaian hitam Nicolas begitu kuat.

"_Kau kesakitan?"_

"_T-tidak. Rasanya... rasanya geli. Tapi nikmat."_

Nicolas menyimpulkan bahwa gadisnya menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Kemampuan Nicolas Brown di atas ranjang tak kalah dengan Worick Arcangelo. Yang membedakan hanyalah, Worick menawarkan jasa pemuas kepada wanita-wanita yang menginginkannya, sedangkan Nicolas memakai jasa para pelacur untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Di atas ranjang, Worick dibayar. Nicolas sebaliknya. Meski tidak menunjukkan sifat terang-terangan tertarik pada wanita, Nicolas adalah pria normal. Ia lebih suka menyimpan hal-hal yang bersifat privasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali Worick akan mengajaknya berbincang jorok mengenai sifat para wanita di atas tempat tidur.

Nicolas meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di belahan dada Nina. Satu demi satu bercak merah menghiasi setiap jengkal kulit seputih susu. Nicolas merasakan celananya semakin sempit. Nina memejamkan matanya, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Gadis itu tak menyangka sentuhan Nicolas akan senikmat ini. Nina bersyukur bahwa sampai detik ini ia masih perawan. Ia siap memberikan seluruh jiwa raganya pada Nicolas yang kini memandangnya penuh damba.

"Nico.. Nico.." Nina menyebut nama kekasihnya seolah merapal mantra. Jemari mungilnya mencari-cari cetakan tatto tribal di punggung kekar Nicolas yang licin oleh peluh.

"Ni..na.." Suara Nicolas berat, pecah, dan serak membuat Nina menggigil karena gairah aneh yang membungkus sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya mendengar suara berat Nicolas saja membuat seluruh pertahanan Nina runtuh seketika. Suara itu bergema di dalam kepalanya.

"Nico, peluk aku." Nina mengalungkan tangannya yang kurus ke leher Nicolas, membawa beban tubuh pria itu kembali memenuhi dirinya.

_**END**_


End file.
